


Imparadised

by Bazzle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzle/pseuds/Bazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is creatively cruel in finding a way to win Sam's love in the cage. But Sam will always love Dean best. </p>
<p>Warning: There is rape, but it's very abstract and can be read however you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imparadised

**Author's Note:**

> This was some writer's block cure when I was finishing the sequel to my discovery!Weecest fic and I ended up liking it enough to publish! 
> 
> Title inspired by Satan's Soliloquy in Paradise Lost
> 
> "Thus these two imparadised in one another's arms, the happier Eden, shall enjoy their fill of bliss on bliss, while I to Hell am thrust."
> 
> Oh Lucy, you give me so many feels.

Lucifer leaves him in the dark for years.

It wasn’t like that at first. For the longest time Lucifer did as he was supposed to, what he was expected to do. He tortured. He tore at Sam’s flesh and soul until it was shreds, until he could hold the shards of Sam’s bones in his fists and his mouth was full of blood.

Michael would watch. Or Adam would watch. Sam could never tell the difference. They sat there, shock-still, in a faraway part of the space they inhabited, but always visible. Their shape was shimmery, shifting between Adam’s blank face and the blinding brightness of the angel inside of him, his light refracting around the edges of Adam’s shape, so bright that you couldn’t look for too long.

After Sam was in pieces, there was the confused panic... the frantic gathering of Sam’s mind and heart and body cradled in His arms, healing slowly in the embrace of The Devil until he was whole again. Then the burning cold would begin to overtake him while Lucifer began to move him and use him and feed off his heat, icy breath between Sam’s lips, leeching it away until he was burning in the ice.

Sometimes Sam wondered what they saw, Adam and Michael, because he could never distinguish them from where he stood. He could only see them as one. So what did they see? Watching on as Lucifer used Sam’s body for play and pleasure and pain and pride? Did they see the same shimmery hybrid of angel and man? Did they know the horrors and pleasures Lucifer treated Sam to under that veil? Sam would wonder as he let Lucifer move inside of him and around him, all-consuming.

It was a violent push and pull, kissing then killing then nothing.

Nothing was the worst.

Nothing was blackness and blankness. Sam was blind in every way. The dark was oppressive, crushing in all around him, on every part of him. There was no pain, no pleasure. Sam couldn’t move his limbs and he soon forgot that there ever was a time he could. He soon forgot that there ever was a universe outside of this blank space he was existing within. Nothing lasted years, decades and lifetimes.

Unaware that he was even still a person with a life or a body that was worth mourning, he was dragged back to the surface by a blinding light and a breath of cold air that tasted like life.

“I’ve come,” the voice whispered while he was enveloped in sensation once more. It didn’t matter that it was like ice or that the arms around him were too tight, because he could feel again, he was alive again, he existed once more and he was completely consumed by feeling and thought.

“I’ve saved you sweet boy,” the voice says, “Don’t cry.”

And he remembers what it is to hear as he registers the gasping sobs that are his own, tearing through his lungs, making his chest heave against the steady surface he’s being held against.

Eyes. He opens them and the light is wrapped around him. Familiar and comforting while He strokes his hair.

“You can speak,” the light assures him, touching his lips and throat to remind him, “Say something.”

“Thank you.”

It’s broken and the words come out harsh and ragged but the words break a barrier, because they’re flooding from his mouth without his permission.

“-thank you, thank you, thank you-”

“You’re welcome,” He says, hands everywhere, “I’d do anything for you.”

Sam gasps into a kiss and squirms in His grasp.

“Do you love me?” the sweet voice asks.

“Yes!” Sam gasps as the light is suddenly wrapped around his body, touching him everywhere at once and it’s pure bliss. The blackness is being chased away by this precious brightness that has saved him.

“What do you want, love?” Lucifer asks.

“I want-” Sam can’t remember the words for what he wants, isn’t really sure what he’s asking for anymore, too wrapped up in the feeling of touch again to understand, “I need- please... just please...”

“You’ll have it,” he says sweetly, “Anything you want, my prince... just tell me one thing...”

Sam’s shaking his head from side to side, “Anything,” he insists. His eyes catch on the sight of the second light here, the one that is slightly less bright than the one he belongs to. It stirs a memory in him. Reminds him that this light around him isn’t the only thing that exists. He wants to turn away from it, to lie here alone with his savior that makes his body sing. But something about the other being, the other angel, is holding his gaze, like he’s trying to communicate but Sam can’t quite hear him.

“Who do you love the most?” the voice asks, trying to draw his attention away from the figure that is drawing his eyes and thoughts now.

Sam can’t take his eyes off of the angel as it shifts, image shivering slightly.

“Sam!” 

_My name is Sam,_ he thinks, _Sam, Sam, Sam._

“Who do you love most, Sam?” the hold around him is tightening, just bordering on painful as the image of the angel is completely eclipsed by a dark figure.

It’s a face he’s seen, one he should know. Sad and resigned, but stoic. But the change doesn’t stop. Crystal beams of light shine around the edges of his shape for a brief moment as the angel underneath shifts the image. 

For only a second, the shivering image of a painfully familiar face replaces Adam’s. They’re similar, but this face is wider, covered in freckles and his lips a little fuller. 

“Dean!” Sam sobs, because he remembers that name in a way he hadn’t been able to remember his own.

Everything goes still, and the momentary image of his brother has left, Adam’s too, and now he is just staring at the white light again that had helped him remember. His face is turned forcefully away by a bruising grip to stare up at Lucifer.

“What did you say?” Lucifer asks, his voice dangerously quiet, and he’s given himself enough shape that Sam can look into his eyes now, full of cold hatred and rage, cruelty and everything that is evil.

“Dean,” Sam doesn’t let his voice waver, “I love Dean.”

The light shrinks from around him until he is alone again, and for a terrible moment he thinks Lucifer is sending him back to the blackness. He fills his head with Dean’s name, his face, his lips, his freckles, his laugh, his everything, terrified that if Lucifer tries to drown him in the blackness again, he’ll forget him. 

He’s relieved when the claws rip into his gut and the sound of his insides hitting the floor meets his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written Samifer! I hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, if you have a tumblr and liked this enough to share, I'd be super thankful because I don't post on there! Thank you!!


End file.
